


The Visitor

by blooming_atlas



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: AU where the cult is just a weird hippy group, Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Drabble, Enemies to Enemies in Lust, F/M, John really wants Katherine to attend his brother's sermons, The Seeds are Good but they still have some issues, They are harmless but everyone is still a bit creeped out by them, both are in lust with each other, but it might turn into something more, especially John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: In a world where The Project is a harmless hippy group and Hope County is a peaceful backwater town, Deputy Katherine Mills has caught the attention of John Seed who is determined to bring her into The Project’s fold. Pity that she’s just as stubborn as he is.





	The Visitor

Katherine had just finished dressing the next morning when the sound of a familiar heavy knock at the front door made her jump, then frown with both annoyance and alarm. She had no doubt who was pounding on her door at seven-twenty in the morning, and it didn’t take any special skills to figure it out.

The best way to deal with **him** , though, was to not let him know that she reacted to him in any way. John fucking Seed would see her anger as a weakness, and heaven help her if he should get even a hint of the unwilling attraction she felt towards him.

The lawyer was too aggressive to let either circumstance pass by. She wasn’t about to invite him in or allow him to convince her to let him escort her to Joseph’s church to attend his early morning sermons. The middle Seed brother had been constantly hounding her to join and when her polite rejections become outright refusals, he started sending John to nag her.

Not that it mattered. She had to get to work, and she had no intention of letting him make her late. Katherine got her bag and had her keys in hand as she marched to the front door. When she opened it, John was standing almost in her face, leaning with one muscular, lean arm braced against the frame and the other one raised to pound on her door again. The closeness of his body made her catch her breath, a reaction she hid by stepping out and back, and she fetched up solidly against him, all heat and hard muscle. She was practically in his arms; all he had to do was close them around her, and she would be caught.

Grimly she concentrated on locking the door, trying to ignore the situation. The brief look she had had at his face told her that he was ill tempered this morning, but now she sensed an alarming male edginess beneath the temper. He was a wolf sniffing out a bitch in heat. The mental image was unfortunate, and so apt that her heart began beating wildly.

With her back turned to him as she wrestled with the stubborn lock, she was suddenly acutely aware of the press of his body against her ass. An unmistakable ridge had formed, thick and hard, blatant in intent. The lock finally clicked into place. She stood motionless, frozen with indecision. If she moved, she would be rubbing against him; if she didn’t move, he might take it as an invitation.

Katherine closed her eyes against the insidious temptation to simply turn and face him, giving him silent permission by giving him access. Only the certainty that it wouldn’t work, that she would freeze under the onslaught of those piercing blue eyes, kept her from giving in. She couldn’t go through that. She was a deputy! Not some horny teenager looking for a quick and easy fix!

She forced her voice to work. “What do you want, Seed?” Then she could have bit her tongue. Bad choice of words, under the circumstances. With his cock insistently nudging her, what he wanted was obvious. For two seconds he didn’t answer. She felt the lift of his chest as he slowly inhaled; then, thankfully, blessedly, he moved back a step.

“It’s Sunday and Joseph’s got everyone gathered at his church. I just came to see if you were dressed and ready to go.” The heavy sexual tension eased with the small distance between them, making her feel as if she had been freed from shackles. The relief made her light-headed, a reaction she countered with action. “I told you and your brother that I would never attend,” she said briskly, and went down the steps before he could stop her.

Oh, fuck. His car was blocking hers in the driveway. She stopped, and her self-control had returned enough that she hesitated only briefly before turning to face him. “I have to leave or I’ll be late to work. Sheriff’s expecting me” John glanced at his wristwatch. “It’s a fifteen-minute drive. You have plenty of time to get to the church and make it to work.” _Stubborn bastard!_

“I like to leave early, in case of an emergency.” The explanation didn’t budge him. His heavy-lidded blue eyes moved over her, their expression shielded.

“Why do you insist on fighting me?”

“I’m not fighting you. I’m just not interested in joining your brother’s weird fucking cult.”

John laughed and shook his head.“We aren’t a cult. We help those in need.” “I’m. Not. Interested,” she repeated, this time with her teeth clenched. His obstinance was already fraying her temper. She needed to get away from him, now. “Who the hell do you think you are, Seed? You think you can just show up at my place and demand that I get into your car? I’m not afraid of you!” She was spitting in her fury, her utter outrage.

“Tsk. This again, Deputy Mills? Wrath is a sin.” His gaze raked over her again. “But so is Lust,” he said softly. This time when his eyelids lifted, she saw the predatory gleam of his knowing attraction. Katherine stiffened, a chill of apprehension touching her. He might not be as aware as Joseph, but his male instincts were acute.

It would be more difficult to evade him than she’d thought, for he sensed the response she couldn’t quite mask.

He came down the steps toward her, and she swiftly retreated to her car. She jerked the door open and slid behind it, using it as a barricade against him. He regarded her over the open door, his eyes sharp now, piercingly intent.

“Calm down,” he murmured. “Don’t be so upset, Kitten. My brother and I only want what’s best for you.”

Katherine glared at him, agitated almost beyond endurance. If he didn’t leave soon, she was going to lose control and say something she knew she would regret. She clutched at the door for support, her knuckles white with the effort.

“Move your car, Seed. And unless you have a damn good reason, don’t come to my house again.”

**Author's Note:**

> AUs where The Project is just some weird hippie group and not a fucking death cult is my guilty pleasure. I also love plots where John and the Deputy are in lust/hate with each other. 
> 
> Joseph’s not a huge asshole as he was in canon, Jacob works at the F.A.N.G center alongside Eli, Faith/Rachel is the newly adopted little sister who runs a flower shop, and John is the family lawyer. Katherine is still a smart mouthed grump, but she's trying so hard not to crush on John.


End file.
